Session 4
Members *Gylian, Goliath Paladin *Eriden Stryd, Human Ranger *Ash Greyborn, Genasi Ranger *Misdir, Elven Ranger *Herb the Druid Timeline Day 6 of the campaign. The Adventure We start off our adventure in the morning. The party headed towards the Beggar's Guild to eradicate child labor. The party split and the two stealthiest guys snuck around, taking a look at the place. Killing two members, they called the rest of the party, and everyone climbed in through a window. Hearing voices from the south, they tried to enter the next room, testing the handles, but failing to notice the dead bolts. The guild members were alerted to their presence, and were ready. Gylian barged in and was fooled by a huge demon statue. The weak guild members soon fell, but one was attacking from a hidden spot to the north. They had been bullying Rowen, the kender. The party captured the last member and started to interrogate him. Rowan, unhappy about being bullied, started kicking the fallen guild member. Gylian finally picked him up and stopped the kicks. Misdir didn't knotice that the small kender stole his spidersilk rope while he was distracted. Gylian threatened to cut off Rowan's finger if he did it again. Heading up to the Guildmaster's office, Gylian caught Rowan trying to steal again. Theobald was in no mood to talk, and cut off Ash with a, "Does your ass get jealous of the shit that comes from your mouth?" And the fight began. The fight with Theobald, the guildmaster went fast. Theobald jumped away at the last minute in an attempt to escape, but fell out a window and died. Misdir found a wall safe and failed in his attempt to open it, getting poisoned by a needle trap, but was quickly cured. Ash just burned through the lock and they got the safe open. Gylian grabbed the kender and tried to cut off a finger, but the sneaky kender escaped. In the process, getting his head bashed in by a critical hit on an opportunity attack. Not wanting to kill the child, Gylian felt sorry and layed hands on him, healing him. After looting the headquarters, they threw Rowan into a cage in a torture chamber they found there. Heading back to the tavern, the party heard a strangled scream, and went to investigate. They found a dark elf standing over a corpse. They quickly attacked, but the dark elf drank something and jumped to the roof of a building and got away. In the process, Gylian stabbed himself in the thigh with his own javelin. Moments later, three linen-robed elves (Zandro, Elyon, and Nyllian) showed up, saw Herb digging in its pockets, and accused the party of murdering their friend. Drawing slender blades, they prepared to avenge the death of their fallen comrade. They believed Gylian's story, and asked the party to set up some sort of distraction, so they could get the corpse cleaned up. Everyone but Eriden headed to the street and started shouting, "Free beer at the tavern!" Eriden noticed the rather large sewer opening that the elves escaped into. They headed back to the Beggars Guild and picked up six barrels of beer. The party started early that night. Leaving the party behind, Gylian headed to the market and picked up a cart and two donkeys. The transportation promised him by the mayor. He was surprised to see that the stablemaster was a large centaur. He avoided any trace of rats and picked up the other 15 barrels of beer from the Beggar's Guild and brought that to the tavern as well. The following morning, the party realized that they had been a group for a full week. They were starting to work well together and had increased in power far stronger than they thought they could achieve in such short a time. With five days until thier job in Dragonport, they decided to head off early. They packed their belongings and donkey cart and headed out of town. Two hours down the road, they were spotted by a pair of flying Draconians. Off in the distance, they could see a huge army of them marching toward Pashin. Fifteen of them started running towards the party and five more flew towards them. The party quickly realized that fighting was futile, and they were disarmed and stuck on a prison cart. Herb had wild shaped into a horse, and he was just tied to the cart. In the cage, the party met Garthak, the ogre they kicked out of town. He told them of his fight with the draconians and his eventual capture. The party soon found themselves back at the gates to Pashin. Garthak offered to attack and give the party cover while they escaped. he was still thankful for not being killed in their last encounter. Ash wanted to attack the army, but reason prevailed, and he fled, as Garthak yelled, "Fly you fools!" and encouraged them to action. Running into town, they party re-armed themselves with weapons from Blackaxe and Alika. Ash was very persuasive and got three masterwork bows on loan from Alika as well. Blackaxe made a piecemeal glave for Ash from a pole and a short sword. The town was starting to fill with smoke from burning buildings. Draconians were pouring in. Eriden led the party to the sewer entrance, and the party found an Elven glyph marking the door. Opening the entrance, the party's nostrils were accdosted by the acrid odor of the sewer. Moving through the sewers, the party encountered a pair of goblin theives. They were quickly killed and were found to be carrying food and supplies. Further in, they found a pack of dire rats. These rats died quickly. The party well remembered almost being massacred by a different pack of rats. Moving further in, the party stumbled upon the lair of a ghast. There was a strange smell in the air, made even worse by the typical stench of the sewers. At first, the party didn't recognize it, but all too quickly, they found that it was the stench of rotting and decaying flesh. Off in the distance they heard a muttering, "Yessssss. Ssssssweet. Ssssssucculent...musssssst have more! MORE!" Followed by a cascade of hideous laughter. "Sssssslaves! Bring ussssss more! More Ssssssweeeeetnessssssss!" Sitting at a raised stone platform, was a grossly obese ghast, staring at them with two crimson eyes. It jumped toward them with uncanny speed, and the party was hit by a wall of stench. Three were immediately poisoned, and the fight started. The fight started with an arrow to the ghast, pinning its arm to it's chest. A huge claw to Gylian sliced open his gut. Everything seemed to be going well, until the paladin cast Thunderous Smite. This drew monsters from the surrounding areas, and the fight quickly got deadly. Herb fell, paralyzed, and started to drown. Ash went down next, and Eriden shortly after that. Misdir kept sniping the enemies, while moving around the edge of the room. Gylian healed himself, and the party started to finally kill off the ghasts and spiders that appeared. Herb stood up from the water and killed the last spider. Gylian used the last of his lay on hands on Eriden and Ash. Beaten and ragged, the party had nowhere to return to. They ended the session with a short rest in the sewers of Pashin. XP 2,725 total 545 each (Total campaign XP per player: 1,738) Loot *10 pp *438 gp *175 sp *500 cp *6 bottles of wine *1 days worth of good food *2 days worth of common food *1 week of iron rations *3 bottles of Dwarven spirits (fine wine) *Fine pearl necklace (50 gp) *Platinum ring inset with a gleaming sea opal (250 gp) *Silver medallion inset with an amethyst (194 gp) *Very nice bracers (+1 Bracers of armor) *Very nice shield (both tingle to the touch)